


Proof

by humanveil



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Episode: s12e24 Smoked, Post-Episode: s15e20 Beast's Obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:51:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5154332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia comes home from work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proof

Elliot rouses at the soft _thud_ their apartment door makes as it closes. Yawning, he twists where he lies, sitting up against the headboard of their bed and turning the side lamp on, waiting for Olivia to enter the room.

She does, eventually, and he smiles as he watches her walk through the doorway, hands above her head as she struggles to remove the cotton shirt she'd been wearing. He laughs softly and moves towards her, kneeling on the edge of their bed as his hands grab the fabric and pull it off in one, swift move. Olivia smiles her thanks at him, and Elliot can't help but lean forward to press his lips chastely against hers.

“How was work?” he murmurs against her lips, hands trailing down her torso to carefully unhook the belt resting against her hips.

She hums as his hands pull the belt away and move to work on the buttons of her trousers. “Tiring,” she says, toeing her shoes off. “Annoying. Too much running.”

Elliot grins, “Can't say I miss that.”

She pouts, hands resting against the warm, smooth skin of Elliot's bare shoulders as he helps her remove her pants. “Lucky,” Olivia mumbles, collecting her clothes and placing them on the back of the chair that sits in the corner of their room. “How about you?”

“Hmm?”

“Your day?”

“Oh,” he says, watching her grab one of his casual shirts from the draw. “It was fine, didn’t do much.”

“No?” she asks, moving back to their bed and sitting on the edge. “Unhook me.”

Elliot does as he’s told, unhooking her bra and throwing it in the direction of the chair as she pulls his shirt on, moving to lay down next to him. “Did the shopping, cleaned the apartment,” he says, “Met Lizzie for lunch.”

“You’ve turned into the classic housewife,” Olivia jokes, kissing him on the cheek when he glares at her. “How’s Elizabeth?”

“Good,” he replies. “Happy.”

“What was the good news?”

“She dropped out of law school,” he smiles, head tilting to the side as he pulls Olivia closer to him. “Like I knew she would.”

Olivia moves towards him willingly, wrapping an arm around his stomach. “How’d Kathy take it?”

“She's only told me,” he says, letting his fingers move softly against the tanned skin of her back. “But I don't think she'll take it well.”

“At least Lizzie’s happy,” Olivia mumbles against his skin. “She was miserable at that school. Turn the light off.”

Elliot grins, again, and reaches over to turn the light off. “Mm, that's what I said.”

Olivia’s eyes drop shut and she pulls the blanket over their intertwined bodies, protecting them from the slight chill in the room. “I got tomorrow morning off.”

“What do you wanna do?”

Elliot can feel Olivia smile against his shoulder before she replies, “Sex.”

His body shakes with laughter, “Seriously?”

“Mmhm, we haven't in a while,” she pushes a leg between his, holding him tighter. “I've been getting home too late, too tired.”

“As long as you get home, I don't mind,” Elliot replies, pressing a soft kiss to her temple. “I won't complain, if that's what you want to do.”

“Of course you wouldn't,” Olivia mumbles, and Elliot can hear the humour in her voice. She stifles a yawn and snuggles further into the warmth their bed offers, that he offers.

“Go to sleep,” Elliot whispers, moving a hand to run his fingers through her hair.

Elliot rests his head against the pillows, listening to Olivia’s breath and waiting for it to even out, indicating that she's asleep.

He loves this, loves when they share a bed together. He loves hearing the soft sound of her breathing, loves seeing the rise and fall of her stomach. He worries about her more than be used to, now that he isn't on the job with her, now that something had _actually_ happened. The movements she makes in her sleep are small reminders that she is, in fact, alive.

He loves that more than anything.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://snaxo.tumblr.com/) / [twitter](https://twitter.com/crylohux) / [prompts](http://snaxo.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
